Dead Forever After
by YGiron
Summary: A mixture of books and TV series story lines. Sookie has to make sense of all that is happening and fast since nothing lasts fixed around Bon Temps. I'm pro Sookie and Eric for the most part. I've decided to make my attempt at the Forever after. First time writing. Be gentle. Disclaimer I don't own any characters only the new situations.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Forever After

It has been two days after the use of the Cluviel Dor to save Sam and I still have not heard anything from Eric. I'm taking this as a hint that he isn't going to reach out to me, so.. I have to figure this out..

I've been thinking and rethinking everything that happened and all I come up with is why not? Sam has always been there to protect me not to mention employ me. He's always been a part of my life and his life is valuable not only to me but to everyone in Bon Temps. I can't argue with the fact that things could be easier for us if I had used it in a different way, but who wants easy? Right?

I've got to get out of this house.

It was well over 3:30 p.m. when I finally arrived at Jason's house and I didn't even know how I ended up here. He's the last one to give any advice but I haven't spent 'not in a horrible situation' time with him in a while.

"Hey Sook" said Jason, while finishing his workout.

"Hey Jase" I replied with a sigh of release.

"Why so down sis? He said as he came towards me and gave me a hug. "He hasn't called me so I'm guessing he doesn't want the explanation" I said as some unbidden tears escaped.

"Let it out, Eric? He asked confused.

" Yeah I know you don't agree and all with me dating a vampire and all but can I not listen to that today." With all the melancholy I could muster up I let out my inner dialogues. "I used the Cluviel Dor to save Sam because I can't picture the world without him. He clearly needs dating advice, but don't we all?" I laughed it off.

My cell rang so I checked the screen. "It's Pam." I said in a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Hi Sookie. Eric asks if you will be home tonight?" She asked a little rushed.

"Yes I will. Why?" I asked.

"Good he'll be by later. Goodbye." She said as she hung up. She didn't wait for a response or anything. Rather odd. Well no, just another great talk with Pam. She doesn't like being treated as a secretary, and I don't blame her.

" I guess that means you gotta go, huh?" said Jason.

"Nope. Just means I need to enjoy my visit with you since it looks like my night is going to get sour by the hour." As soon as it was out of my mouth the laughs emerged from Jason. "Only you sis. Come on want something to drink?" he asked. "Yeah whatever is strongest is fine" I replied.

As soon as I turned off the engine I saw him. Glorious Eric.

Sitting on the porch. The blood rushed to my head. I don't know if it was the drinks or him, but boy was I feeling woozy.

"Hi." I said first to gauge his reaction.

"Alcohol? Sookie you shouldn't drive if you drink." He said.

"What? As if you care?" I replied with angst. I didn't even hide the anger and resentment in my voice. I guess it was the alcohol but I was suddenly brave.

"Don't say that. Better yet, you can't say that to me." He replied instantly. Instantly I knew he was not going to play nice.

"Ok, get it out." I gestured with my hands for him to spill his guts.

"All I came to say is that, I wish you no ill thoughts and that I hope Sam makes you happy. You deserve to be happy and if it's with him then so be it. Have a great life Sookie!" he said in a soft almost breaking voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Forever After

Entry #2

"That's very convenient for someone who's betrothed to another." Unluckily for me that was the Calendar word of the day. That's the fates way of mocking me, I'm sure of it.

"Convenient? That's what you think of what I just said to you. I knew talking with you was going to be difficult but your extra." He replied with indignation, an emotion not common for him.

"I'm not going to let your choice be that easy." I said as I brought him close to me. I pressed myself against him and then poured all of the feelings from the past couple of days into my kiss. He returned my kiss instantly and soon we were going up the stairs in a haze of lust.

How can I help it? This may be the last time I get to enjoy him, in my bed. There's no thought process that could distract me.

I dig my hands into his hair. He places his hands on the sides of my head to firmly hold me to him. I can hardly breathe, but I don't care. I decide to take things into my hands and show him what he will never have again when he leaves. I sit him at the edge of my bed. I opt to change gears and take it slow. I unbuttoned my shirt painfully unhurried even for me. I shimmied out of my jeans and positioned myself in between his legs. I removed his jacket and peeled his shirt off.

"Your torturing me, and I must say I never thought it was going to be this great." He whispered to me.

It just further fueled my will to make him completely mine at least for tonight. As I angled to unbutton his pants, he kissed my neck and nibble gently on my collarbone. Nothing has ever been as sexy as this to me. I gave in I couldn't control it any longer he took me in his arms and in a swift movement I was under him panting uncontrollably. As he caressed my legs up towards my sex, I sucked on his tongue and boy did he react.

We lay with our limbs intertwined for what seemed an eternity.

"I can't move. But it's a price I pay gladly." I said leisurely into his chest.

"Well maybe you'll have to pay it again," he said as he kissed me on my lips and trailed downward. "And again" at a wicked pace, "and again" arriving on the apex of my thighs.

"I have to agree, there is something to be said about torture." I said as I bit on my lower lip.

His smile was as satisfying as him exploring my sex with his mouth, every nerve ending stirred and every hair on my body at full attention. Wow.

I knew the talking wasn't over but this was a memorable start. And to think I thought the highlight would be drinks with Jason. I should have known that Eric always delivered.

"Now let him erase that." He smirked.

"What?" I replied.

"I plan on cementing my touch in your memory. One that no one can replace." He said as possessively as possible.

"Ditto." I said.

"Equal sentiment. I like." He smirked once again.

"OK here it goes. I'm going to explain my actions and I just hope that you let me finish before commenting." I said.

"Go on" he replied.

"Sam has been in my life since I can remember. He has always supported whatever I do not only as a friend but as an employer as well. Seeing him dead, lying on the ground was overwhelming. I would of used the Cluviel Dor to save my Gran if I could have. I believe with 100 percent of my heart that saving him was the right thing to do. Could we have used it to free you from the contract, yes! Is there other ways around it, possibly not? But I promise that if you want to continue what we have here, I will not stop fighting for us." The earnest feelings were evident.

He smiled as he said "my weakness, fighting a good fight." He gave me a peck. "Knowing this would have saved me a lot of unwelcomed feelings lover. Your communication skills need some serious work."


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Forever After

Entry #3

I heard my alarm go off, but I had no intention of getting up. I had just spent the greatest night in a long time with Eric. Just yesterday I had no hope left in us and now I didn't have any doubts. We will find a way to be together, I can feel it.

Fighting through the soreness I had to get up. Work never stops for anyone let alone me. Getting to Merlotte's was not a daunting task, talking to Sam I knew would be. We had not spoken since his demise/revival? Resurrection? I don't know what to call it, but nonetheless we needed to talk about it.

"Hi" I said apprehensively.

"Hi" he replied.

"How are you feeling?" I ask slowly.

"Confused. Very Confused. Everything has an unanswered question. I don't even know where to start. Did I really die? How did you save me? Why did you save me? _Does this mean you love me?" _he said in anguish.

I hesitated a little then began "I don't have all the answers you seek but those questions, I can answer. You did die for what seemed like an eternity to me. I had a magical gift that granted me a wish, and I wished for you to be brought back to life. I saved you because I love you-"

"You do love me Sookie?" He exclaimed.

"Wait –wait! You're jumping to conclusions. I don't want to confuse you even more. I do love you but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Eric. As hard as it is for everyone to understand, I know the Eric no one else knows. You've been in my life since I can remember, through ups and downs and everywhere in between. I know that a part of you thinks we will be together but I need you to know that I'm not the one for you. There is someone out there that will love you how you deserve to be loved and will give you the family you want." I replied conveying my sincerity in a way I had never before.

He took a little turn and then said, "In reality I'm not even sure I'm ready to love. I have so much going on in my mind that I really just need some time to myself to sort this entire thing out. I do want to thank you though from the bottom of my being. I know there is probably other things you could have wished for, but I'm thankful to whatever deity placed you there when I was in danger. Just be careful with Eric, word around town is he's leaving."

"Yeah I know. It's one of those pesky hurdles. Well I'll get to work if it's okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure is. Maybe even a raise if I can get the finances sorted out." He replied with a smile.

The rest of the day was uneventful. That was until I was on my way home. When I reached the main street on my way home I was flagged down by what seemed like someone in danger.

She was a not supernatural. I could read her scared thoughts so I knew whoever she was; she was in a type of danger I could not help. "Sookie Stackhouse?" She asked.

"Who's asking?" was my response.

"I'm just here to deliver a message and that's it. I don't know who you are but if I don't do as I'm told, I'm as good as dead." She said in a panic. I let her continue without interruption. "You need to renounce your marriage to Eric and end all ties to him or your brother is a goner. He's been taken hostage and won't be released until this has been completed. You have the word of his capturer that he will not be harmed if you comply."

And with all that said she was gone into the darkness. What do I do now? Once again the rug has been pulled right from under me, because of that bitch. Now I really do hate her. My mind is racing and all I can do is cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Forever After

Entry #4

I still don't know how but I managed to drive home. My future looks bleak. Jason is the only family I have left. This evil bitch has managed to mess with everything that is important to me. She's threatening my brother, so I can leave my vamp husband, so he can marry her. Uuugghhh, I don't know how but she needs to die, quickly..

There's a loud knock on the door and I don't even know what to think. I peer through the glass and see Jessica.

"Jess, come on in." I say with sadness still very evident.

She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight as she starts speaking a mile a minute. "Sookie I saw who and where they took Jason. We need to get a move on it won't be long before they move him. They're taking him to Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma? Great I knew it had something to do with Her! This is just more to add to my turmoil, Let's go Jess." I replied.

"I told Bill, he's on his way. I hope you don't mind but I think we need as much help as possible." She said as she aimed for the door.

I responded "Its alright Jess, you did right by telling him. I'm going to text Pam to let her know, in case something goes wrong." I went into the kitchen where I had placed my phone and purse.

*Someone is holding Jason hostage

*Text you later w/ info

"Bill's here, let's go Sookie." Jess yells to me.

We get to an abandoned farmhouse and my anxiety levels are through the roof. What more can be added to my plate of shit to deal with.

"There's three humans and two vampires and Barry is here." I say with more doubt than ever before. "He's saying to go inside and not be scared"

"What the hell kind of trap is this? Sookie we can't trust them you don't know who or what is in there." Said Bill.

"I don't think Barry would lie. Let's go Bill." I replied. He looked at me with the you're a crazy person but you can't go in there alone face.

We head inside and all you see is blood splatter on the ground and by the entrance. Jason is in sitting position on a chair with some bruises visible. He's out cold and someone has some explaining to do.

"Sookie Stackhouse I presume?" said this tall blonde vampire from what I could tell. He's not hotter than my Eric but he's one hot piece of apple pie.

"That depends on why you're asking." I replied.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself I am Aksel Rask. We came across word that your brother was in danger and well we couldn't let that happen. My king asks to have a meeting with you in turn for helping free your brother." He said with the courtesy of someone who is a royal.

"Well tell him I'm here. Let's get this over with." I replied.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Miss Stackhouse, he's waiting in Texas it is not time for him to enter Louisiana. We will make sure everything is taken care of for all of your accommodations." He answered one again with politeness and etiquette. How can you be rude to someone so nice?

"Why would I go all the way to Texas? Can't a phone call suffice? You need to have some really great reasons for me to just drop my life and leave instantaneously." I tried sounding as calm as I could but he's off his rocker if he thinks I'm going anywhere.

"He asked me to give you this letter," he said as he handed me an envelope that had a royal seal like all of those back in the day letters.

It read:

Miss Stackhouse,

I have the answer to your Freyda problem.

See you here.

-Valdemar Christoffersen

"Do we have to leave now? Can't it wait?" I asked with so many things on my mind that I was beginning to develop a headache. He is so smug assuming I will just go.

"Yes I'm afraid so. It won't be long before someone notices that your brother is not on his way to Oklahoma. The sooner King Valdemar talks to you the better." He responded.

"Well in that case," I turned to Bill and Jessica and said "Road Trip I guess." They had some concerned looks on their faces but not the 'this is the worst idea you've ever gotten' faces.

We climbed into some brand new Suburban's. Not a shabby way to travel. Jason was coming to now that Jessica had given him some of her blood. And according to our driver we are Houston Bound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Forever After **

**Entry # 5 **

**I just wanted to thank all of you who read and comment on my story. I'm pro-vampire and want to take my chance at the EricSookieVerse. Thanks once again, I hope you enjoy. **

I'm in what appears to be the outskirts of downtown Houston. Some neighborhood called River Oaks. Nothing like Bon Temps at all! This Valde-whatever must be loaded.

Aksel opened my car door and motioned us to enter the mansion. "You can come this way, Elsa will show you to your rooms so you can get settled. There are rooms for each of you, I know you two will need to go to ground since the sun is coming up. Anything you need during the day you can ask for, either Elsa or Darwin could help."

We all nodded and headed to the rooms assigned. Bill, Jess and Jason haven't gone off skelter so I guess it's a good sign. The house we're in is huge. I think there is more help than people actually occupying it. The living room itself is bigger than Merlotte's. My room is beautiful. There is clothes hanging in the closet along with shoes and other accessories, I don't know what these people want with me but I am not moving in.

I have more questions by the minute and I'm afraid to get the answers. I need sleep now but Barry has some talking he needs to do when I wake. My phone is dead. Great, another thing to worry about, Pam and Eric are going to Flip.

It is about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I can't believe I knocked out cold. I need to shower and find some answers.

I come out of my room and head towards the room Jason went into. I knock and hear him coming towards the door.

"Good your up, I've been waiting for you so we can eat Sook." Said Jason as soon as the door opened.

"How are you feeling Jason? You were hurt badly when we arrived at that Farmhouse." I told him that without realizing he might be upset at Jessica for making their blood bond even bigger now. "Don't start getting mad, Jess was just doing what she needed to do to see you better." I held his arms as I talked to him to further calm his anger.

He held out a big sigh and we headed for the kitchen. There we found Elsa. She's in her late 30's early 40's. She is very elegant for a Handmaid. Her hair is auburn and her skin is rosy.

"What would you two like to eat? Barry is having Eggs Benedict would you like to join him?" she asked in a kind manner and what seemed to be a Spanish accent, which if you ask me just added to her elegance. If she is like this I just wonder even more how this King will be. _What sort of trouble have I gotten my self and Bill and Jessica and Jason into? _

_You're a lot better off than when you were in Dallas, I guarantee you that. Worrywart!_

_Get out of my head Barry! I see you've drunk the cool aid. _

_You weren't this funny last time and trust me you'll love this cool aid._

"I'll just have some pancakes if you have any." I told Elsa as I sat at the table.

"I'll have Eggs and Benefits like him." Jason said as he pointed at Barry.

We all burst out laughing. "Eggs Benedict Mr. Stackhouse," said Elsa as she headed into the Kitchen.

"So spill the beans Barry, what does your king want with me?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

Barry's response was "First of all, he's not my King Sookie. Secondly, I'm not the one who will explain this all to you. I would fail if I tried. Lastly, the only thing you need to know is that Valdemar and Ælfwaru are your allies not enemies. The Queen is Godric's sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead Forever After **

**Entry # 6**

**Thank you guys for reading and commenting **** I hope you enjoy!**

"Hello?" I say into my cell.

"Hi Sookie, anything you want to share with me?" responds Eric in what seems to be a passive aggressive tone.

"I know that you are not happy with me, but you have to trust me. I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I need to be here. No one can know we are here or that you know that we are missing, you can be in danger if Freyda or Felipe find out. I'll be on my way back as soon as I can." I try talking to him with conviction so he won't worry but more than trying to convince him, I'm trying to convince myself that I made a good choice.

"I don't agree with you going, but just get back. I'd rather be mad than be without you." He said in a calm voice. How can I not melt with happiness, He talks about me in a way that no one has.

"I will, goodbye." I hang up the phone and start getting ready for diner with King Valdemar and Queen Ælfwaru. What do they know about Freyda? And do they know about Felipe de Castro?

I walk into the living room where everyone is gathered. Everyone is dressed to perfection. The Queen is beautiful, and the King equally as handsome. Everyone has a drink in hand and I sure can use one.

I walk over to where Bill, Jessica and Jason are. Jason is rather close to Jessica I wonder if he's fixing his issues.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Ready, to hear them out?" asks Jason. I nod and see Aksel Rask approach us.

"I need to introduce you all to the King and Queen. Follow me." He motions us to go with him. I feel a little weird meeting royalty. I never thought I'd meet Eric's family at all let alone before him.

"King Valdemar and Queen Ælfwaru I present to you Sookie Stackhouse, her brother Jason Stackhouse, Bill Compton and Jessica Hamby." We all bowed our heads unsure of how to properly greet them. But they got up from their chairs and came to greet us closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Our only wish would be to have met you before the demise of Godric. Up until recently we knew nothing of him or of you all." Said the King after they greeted us all. I felt a spark of energy after hugging the Queen.

"How did you find out about us?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Let us be seated to diner and we will explain in more detail." Responded the Queen as she led us to the dinning table.

"I cannot wait to meet Eric, he is the closest I will ever get to family. I am Godric's blood sister. Our family was captured and sold into slavery. The person who purchased me died shortly after, leaving me to fend for myself. I ended up in what you know now as Denmark. A woman who owned the majority of the village I lived in turned me into a vampire. I suffered a lonely existence until the 1300's when on a hunting trip Valdemar and his men came upon my village. He was about to be attacked by a wild boar when I found and rescued him. I'm his hero!" said the Queen as she squeezed his hand and all of us chuckled at the endearment.

"Yes she is," replied the King as he kissed her hand.

The Queen continued her story "we've lived in Denmark since then. Obviously not actively in the monarchy but ruling the vampires that live there. We've been living out our lives in ways I would have never dreamt. I found a happiness I never thought possible."

"Recently we were contacted by Niall Brigant and decided to come immediately. Eric needs support and that is what we are here for. We needed to find a way to talk with you before we entered Louisiana." Said the King and both Jason and I instantly locked eyes.

"Our grandfather found you?" I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Yes. He shared some of what he knew and the rest we found out when we arrived here. Both Stan Davis and Barry have been helpful in finding you. I picked up on what was happening to Jason because I was thinking of you Sookie. I am what you know as fairy. Not a common one though, a guardian fae to be precise. A part of me I did not discover until I met Valdemar." The Queen explained.

"Wow" said everyone as we heard her.

"The main purpose of us talking with you first is so that you know our intentions are honorable and also that you know we are devoted to helping you both out. We can leave as soon as you wish." The Queen said in a sincere way.

"The sooner we can leave the better because they will be on edge after they see that Jason never went to Oklahoma. Can you arrange for us to be there by nightfall tomorrow?" I asked.

"Aksel and Darwin will arrange everything for us. Tomorrow night we will be in Bon Temp." Said the King.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead Forever After **

**Entry # 7 **

**Stay with me guys. I promise to take into consideration your feedback. I'm going to shift POV for this section because I need to set up the next chapter. Have a great one! **

"They're here as you expected Eric," says Pam in a ticked off kind of way. "I don't know which one of them looks worse."

"Bring them to the VIP section Pam, and bring us some Armagnac. Change your pout. We're on recon and charm mode," responded Eric from his throne seat at Fangtasia.

I'm here with these two while Sookie is meeting a potential threat in Houston nonetheless. She seriously lacks self-preservation skills among other things. What does she expect? Bill to save her with his baby vamp?

"Hello Mr. Northman, business looks great tonight. It looks as things are starting to stabilize after all," says Felipe de Castro in his less than great English.

"Yes, well now you know why I like to handle my own affairs. I have a great effect on productivity. I hope both of you have been catered to while in Bon Temp." I replied while I went over to shake Felipe de Castro's hand and kissed Freyda's hand.

"Here you go Eric, Jasmine has your drinks and whatever else you'd like. Enjoy." Said Pam as she motioned a tall brunette to set up our table; she then proceeded to walk back to her podium.

"We're going to head to Oklahoma for some business matters and will be back as soon as it's handled." Answered Freyda in a way that left me wondering why so fast, if for as far as I could remember I couldn't shake her off me, not that I'm complaining at all. "I hope that you use that time to think about taking the measures to honor Godric's contract. You don't want to disappoint him, do you? I know you respect your maker. Use this time to make peace with leaving Bon Temps and embrace becoming a King. Honestly Eric, a waitress is beneath you."

"It brings me great pleasure to have her beneath me. As well as on top of, next to, and any other preposition where she's involved, but don't pay any mind to that. I'll see to it that my affairs are in order before your return to Bon Temps. Do you have any official business Felipe?" I try to sound nonchalant after her bitter dig at Sookie.

"No Eric. I'm just accompanying Freyda as a bystander. She has a great way of handling her affairs and I'm just a fan of her work. She runs a tight ship." Responded Felipe in the most telling way ever, if He were into crazy bitches suffering from megalomania, they'd make a great pair.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but I was referring to Louisiana business Sir while you are away?" I replied.

"Oh no the other Sheriffs have instructions and well you have your normal business to run. I will leave behind two of my men for any emergencies." Said Felipe de Castro.

Freyda got up quickly and said, "And on that note we'll be heading out. I want to leave immediately to take advantage of the full night ahead. Think of me, while I'm away."

"I'll add it to my to do list." Note to self-think about new ways to get rid of Freyda. "Jasmine will walk you all out."

"There's no better view than one involving them leaving." Said Pam as she reached me.

"Agreed. Follow me," I said as I led her to my office.

In the privacy of my office I could go ahead and plan my next course of action.

"Pam I'm going to spend some time staying with Sookie while they're away. I need you to get Palomino and Thalia on the same page in regards to what is going to follow. With them here at the bar fulltime, they should be included in what we expect. I need you to contact David Parks at this number," I handed her a card with his information. "He will be my new day guy. His first job is to purchase a new car for Sookie. I don't fit in the one she has now. Audi or Lexus. You know the specifics. Could you be a doll and buy me some clothes and set it up at Sookie's. Make it outfits. Shirts. Pants. Belts. Briefs. Socks. Shoes. You catch my drift right. She decided to go to Houston, because she felt like she needed to, and well I feel like I need to move in with her. So I'm going to."

"Can I be there when you tell her?" Pam asks.


End file.
